


Feel the Rue

by Phantom248



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Good Potters, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom248/pseuds/Phantom248
Summary: My attempt of wrong Boy-Who-Lived cliche no one asked for.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Feel the Rue

“What.”

Daniel stated flatly.

“Well, as I said your brother-”

“No no no I heard that part. What I don’t understand is… what the hell are you talking about?”

The random Ravenclaw sighed. Was it Barry?

“Alright,” Barry sat down across him at the table. Daniel looked around the hall for someone that could help him escape. No success. That’s what you get for getting out of bed at 7 o’clock on a cold Sunday morning, Daniel thought moodily.

Never again, he swore to himself.

“I am going to explain it clearly”, the Ravenclaw took out a journal and frantically opened it, and slid it toward him. “Look here”, he pointed on the page that was filled with something. It looked like chicken scratch.

“It looks like chicken scratch.”

“Huh? Oh, look again.”

Daniel squinted his eyes. The chicken scratch remained the same.

“Listen, Barry-“

“Terry.”

“-Terry, I don’t have time for this. I have to prepare for my Ancient Rune’s quiz &-“

“But your life is in grave danger.”

“And you are worried because?”

“Because you are important. You are chosen one.”

Chosen one. Blah Blah Blah. Dumbledore tried his best to keep the prophecy bullshit under wraps, he was nothing against the wrath of a godfather. Mind you, not his godfather. Sirius Black, Daniel’s brother’s godfather was an absolute menace when he felt that someone was going to hurt his precious little godson. That was a nightmare.

He shuddered.

“This is the evidence we collected. Younger siblings are often jealous of their older ones-“

Mum and Dad spoiled the brat. By all accounts, Daniel should be jealous of the little shit, not the other way around.

“-and you are the heir to the Potter family fortune-“

First of all, what is with the people assuming the Potter family was filthy rich??!!! Sure they had a decent amount of money, what with their grandfather’s potion patent and the family investments (Remus’s money pinching ways had affected all of them, he swears. Except Sirius. He is Sirius Black. Enough said). But they are nowhere equal to bloody Malfoys.

“-he knows that unless you are out of the way he can’t access it,”

Really? First of all, Harry was the Black heir. Second of all, if Daniel did anything to stop Harry from accessing Potter property, his godfather, Remus, will give him I Am Disappointed In You Stare™, Dad will make a soap opera about Where Have We Gone Wrong In Raising You, Mum will just shake her head, Sirius will be glaring murder. Most devastating, Harry will give kicked puppy look, all the while shuffling around giving an “I am very innocent and sad” vibe.

“-so he will do anything to remove you from the succession. And-“

“Look, our family is secured in case of any emergency. So you don’t need to worry about our inheritance. Now please can I revise for the quiz? I really, _really_ need to revise now.” Daniel cutoff, frustrated, giving a slight murderous aura.

“Larry” apparently couldn’t take a hint.

“But your life is in danger!”

“Again, why is my life any of your concern, Larry!”

“Terry.”

“Whatever!”

Whatever his name was sighed, like he was wasting his precious time. Excuse me? He is wasting Daniel’s precious time. That Ancient Runes quiz will not solve itself, and he can’t get away with the excuse of someone wasting his time. He was not a celebrity; Professor Vector would kill him if he said that!

“Jarry” continued.

“We are sure he is conspiring with You-Know-Who-“

“Who is this we?”

“Not the point, just remember that we are here for your help, anyway, I was saying that You-Know-Who will surely manipulate your brother-“

“Wait, you are from those conspiracy theorist group that said Sirius Black is an Azkaban escapee? And that, and that Goblins shit gold literally, but they need popcorn for that, which is why they don’t come out of the bank? You were the ones denying that Voldemort” flinch ”came back and that I was an attention-seeking disturbed teenager and Dumbledore was a senile old man and we were lying?!”

“That’s in the past.”

“No, it’s not!”

“Fine. We are ashamed, and we will repent for our mistake.”

Eh? Was Daniel somehow transported into a soap opera without his knowledge?

I-am-not-going-to-remember-his-name-so-he-will-leave-me-alone continued.

“& we have a perfect way to do that. You and your family are blinded by love, so we will help you. Everything is planned perfectly. You won’t even need to lift a finger. We will lure Potter into a trap, bind his magic with a ritual, and then will make sure he can’t run off to tattle to his master. You don’t need to worry about details, we have even prepared a place for him and-“

It was clear that Terry Boot did not know how to feel the mode & nuances of the conversation, otherwise, he would have sensed the impending doom.

“Hey, Harry? Have you seen my Transfiguration assignment? I swear I kept it in my bag, but now I can’t find it anywhere.” Neville asked, panting heavily, having run from the Gryffindor tower to the door of Great Hall.

“Oh yeah, Dean found it. He said that he couldn’t find you anywhere, so he asked me to give it to you,” Harry replied, rummaging his bag for the aforementioned assignment.

Neville sighed in relief, “Thank you, Harry, you are a lifesaver. It’s due tomorrow, and I don’t have the time to write it again from scratch.”

Both boys continued walking after exchanging assignment.

“Uh, Neville? Have you seen Danny anywhere? I went to wake him up, but he wasn’t in his bed.” Harry asked, frowning.

“He isn’t sleeping? Weird.”

“Yeah, normally he sleeps as much as he can, screams bloody murder if someone wakes him up.”

Neville thought hard, “well he did mention something about revising for ancient rune’s quiz, maybe-“

Both boys were interrupted by a scream and an explosion from the direction of Great Hall. Both of them stared at each other. “Danny”, both of them said and took off running. Upon reaching the hall, they stopped for a moment and stared.

It was a common known fact that Daniel Potter had inherited the famous Lily Potter temper. More acknowledged than that was the fact that even though Potter twins weren’t like Weasley twins, completing each other’s sentences, didn’t mean that they weren’t close to each other. Many students assumed that they could befriend one of the twins easily, and while that was true, that friendship lasted as long as that person didn’t badmouth the other twin in front of them. (Case in point, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy). Another fact, lesser-known than both previously mentioned facts was that you don’t even think about harming the younger Potter. Forget Sirius Black, Daniel Potter will straight-up murder you. And if he couldn’t, well, there are many ways to make someone’s life hell. No one messes with Daniel Potter’s twin little brother and walks away unscathed.

Infamous Black Family madness had nothing on Daniel Potter’s possessiveness and sadistic tendencies. Brother complex, ugh.

“HOW DARE YOU PLOT AGAINST MY BABY BROTHER!!! I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER BEING BORN YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YOU WILL RUE THE DAY.”

Daniel had tired of throwing hexes because he was now just kicking a Ravenclaw student with such viciousness that even Snape would have felt nervous. In the background, another student was frantically trying to save a journal from fire. It wasn’t working.

“YOU WILL RUE THE DAY, JARRY TOOT, YOU WILL RUE THE DAY.”

“MY NAME IS TERRY BOOT!”

“I DON’T CARE!”

Harry facepalmed, “Oh Merlin, he won’t stop now. Why can’t those idiots learn a lesson?”

Neville sympathetically patted Harry’s back, and started to usher them out of the Hall. Staff could handle the matter, and knowing Snape, he will find some way to blame and punish Harry.

They could still hear the mad cackling in the background. “FEEL THE RUE, TERRY TOOT, FEEL THE RUE.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. When Sirius Black heard about the prophecy, everyone could hear his screaming voice even at great distance. Apparently, when you shout a secret, it does not remains one.  
> 2\. If it's not clear, Daniel is the older twin and his godfather is Remus Lupin.  
> Harry is the younger twin with Sirius Black as his godfather. About Wormtail, assume whatever you want.  
> 3\. Fact, Remus couldn't hold a steady job. Lily, assuming she came from the middle class, sympathized. It was obvious to her that no matter what their position is at the present, they should have some savings. Emergencies don't announce themselves. Also, nowhere in the cannon, it is said that Potters were filthy rich.  
> 4\. Harry's kicked puppy look was extremely devastating.  
> 5\. Nothing against Ron, but he had a habit of saying things in temper that he would later regret. And both twins were attached to each other to the point of willfully ignoring each others mistake. So when Ron even hinted something insulting about Harry, Daniel hexed him to oblivion and called it a day. Draco Malfoy does not need any explanation.  
> 6\. Daniel does remembers Terry Boot's name. He is just hoping that by showing disinterest, Terry will leave him alone.
> 
> This is my first story, so constructive criticism will be really appreciated. If you find any kind of mistake, please mention it. Any resemblance is to someone's work is accidental. Oh, and cookies to those who can spot the references:)


End file.
